Sewn Clouds
by Frozen Time
Summary: She wants him to live. He wants to be free. But then again, dreams are made to die, aren't they? -dream novel-
1. Prelude

**Title: **Sewn Clouds

**Published: **March 5, 2013

**Author: **Ribbon

**Target: **Yukimura Seiichi

**Default Name: **Honjou Chiharu

**Author's Note: **Yukimura's birthday present. A weird, broody dream novel. LOL. Let's be honest, we all know that this story was me experimenting. Here's to my extremely short prologue.

* * *

sewn clouds.

_Make your dreams, or die trying._  
_I'd miss you if you went, so don't go._  
_Stay a little while; talk with me._  
_We can afford to dream._  
_Take my hand._

_/_

She thinks again, about how they promised they'd grow up together—how they'd graduate school, get jobs, get married. Maybe it would be to each other, maybe it wouldn't.

They were children when they decided this, and children are entitled to their own dreams. Dreams are infinite—without consequence.

But if they are without consequence, she wouldn't be standing here. She can't figure it out—why she's here, and why things are as they are.

* * *

**Princo & Ribbon**

_April 14, 2013._


	2. One

**Title: **Sewn Clouds

**Published: **March 5, 2013

**Author: **Ribbon

**Target: **Yukimura Seiichi

**Default Name: **Honjou Chiharu

**Author's Note: **Let's celebrate more short chapters. Whoo.

* * *

_And so we're staring out the window again,_  
_waiting for a chance to pass us by._

_/_

They sit on opposite sides of the room; he stares out the window, and she stares at it. He disregards the fact that it is covered in grime, but for some reason, it bothers her.

He's smiling again. That bothers her, too. She just doesn't see how he can smile right now—can't tell if he's hiding something, or if he's just given up on himself. It's enough that he keeps saying, "I might not come back." Or, "I wonder what it's like to disappear."

And she just shakes her head, because she has no words to say. There are no words. If he has given up on her faith, then she may as well do so, too. She wants to tell him that he still has a chance, but she is only fourteen. She doesn't know anything about the world. She doesn't want to.

* * *

**Princo & Ribbon**

_April 14, 2013._


	3. Two

**Title: **Sewn Clouds

**Published: **March 5, 2013

**Author: **Ribbon

**Target: **Yukimura Seiichi

**Default Name: **Honjou Chiharu

**Author's Note: **I wonder if there will come a day when I actually finish this story. Hm.

* * *

_Listening to 2x4 on constant repeat,_  
_resisting the urge to shout the lyrics_  
_out to the world above us._

_/_

She listens to _2x4_ on repeat as she leans against the rails. She listens to that a lot lately, because it reminds her of him, and how they never talk much anymore. It reminds her that he is _'too pale to get out into the lovely light of the day.'_

She comes to this bridge a lot lately. She remembers coming here with him all the time, and they would shout across the water when they were angry or upset. Most of the time, she would be the one to shout, but she liked his company too much to come by herself. She showed him many times how to throw his voice, but he could never throw it very far.

But even though no one else could have heard his voice, she still could. She didn't want to imagine a time where she could never hear his voice again, because if he really went, she would miss him.

If he survives, she wants to bring him here again so they can shout. And this time, maybe she'll forget about her animosity for everything except him. This time, she won't just shout anything.

* * *

**Princo & Ribbon**

_June 2, 2013._


	4. Three

**Title: **Sewn Clouds

**Published: **March 5, 2013

**Author: **Ribbon

**Target: **Yukimura Seiichi

**Default Name: **Honjou Chiharu

**Author's Note: **Yeah. We've been in a slum lately. LOL.

* * *

_We're halfway there to our goal,  
__but the men block our way.  
__It's like the world  
__is moving really fast,  
__and we just can't keep up.__  
_

_/_

She walks through the park, trying to really notice things. He likes these gardens, because he said it reminds him of big, open spaces and freedom. He said he likes that he could wander, lose track of time and not care. He would be too busy thinking about nothing to care about anything around him. Back then, he had nothing to worry about.

When he asked if she wanted to come, she agreed, not wanting to imagine the times he came here alone. Once, when her curisoity bested her, she asked him, "Isn't it lonely when you come by yourself?"

He smiled the kind of smile she misses in him: that smile that hides no lies. "I don't notice."

She misses the time when he was honest. He had that twinkle in his eyes when he told the truth: a reminder of his light-heartedness. She misses that about him, too. She misses _him_.

Maybe she'll see that twinkle again if he survives. They can come back to the gardens and he can stare at her with that light-heartedness. She wants to watch him smile as she picks a rose for him and say thank you.

If that happens, she'll say thank you back. But somehow, she's not certain it will.

* * *

**Princo & Ribbon**

_June 30, 2013._


	5. Four

**Title: **Sewn Clouds

**Published: **March 5, 2013

**Author: **Ribbon

**Target: **Yukimura Seiichi

**Default Name: **Honjou Chiharu

**Author's Note: **I forgot I'm meant to be alive. Sorry guys.

* * *

_It seems like a no-brainer, really:_  
_just outsmart them and be on our way._  
_Go honking on home in an Alto,_  
_if the sopranos stand down_  
_and let us steal the show._

_/_

She stumbles across her drawer of old cassettes while looking for a place to store her CD collection, so she sits down to go through them. She discovers many of her old parents' cassettes that she didn't want them to throw away. The Carpenters, ABBA, Alla Fitzergald, and Frank Sinatra, among many others, are all stacked neatly along the left side of the drawer. And on the right, she discovers a row of tapes that look blank at first sight.

She takes them out, and on the front of each other, _Chiha & Mura_, followed by a number, are marked. She is curious, thinking that maybe this is one of the mix tapes that she and Seiichi used to make. So she put it in a cassette player and plays it.

_"Heads, Chiha."_

_"Oof! It's heavy..."_

A laugh. _"I put grip tape on it to make it easier for you to play. Here."_

"It's so weird..."

_"Give me your hand."_

The sound of a racquet swinging through the air. Breathing.

_"This is how you return?"_

Chuckling.

_"That's not fair, Mura. You play tennis."_

Unceasing._ "Don't pout, Chiha. I'll teach you how to play, so cheer up, okay?"_

_"O-okay..."_

Laughter.

My mother's voice._ "Look over here, Chiharu, Seiichi-kun."_

_"Smile, Chiha."_

The sound of a camera shutter.

* * *

**Princo & Ribbon**

_August 22, 2013._


End file.
